paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgrades
Personal upgrades are awarded as the player gains reputation. There are three mutually exclusive (except for the Mr Nice Guy crew bonus) upgrade trees: * Assault – for those who want firepower. Its unlockable items are the Mark 11 sub-machine gun, Crosskill .45 pistol, Brenner 21 machine gun, and ammo bag. Bonuses also go towards the AMCAR-4, extra cable ties, and body armor. * Sharpshooter – for those who want precision and range. Its unlockable items are the Locomotive 12 G shotgun, M308 rifle, and trip mines. Bonuses also go towards the B9-S, the AMCAR-4, thick skin, and body armor. * Support – for those who want to support teammates. Its unlockable items are the Bronco .44 revolver, Reinbeck shotgun, Compact-5 sub-machine gun, and doctor bag. Bonuses also go towards the AMCAR-4, extra ammo reserves, and body armor. The player can select which tree to upgrade through during a heist. For the PC, hold Tab and press 1 for Assault, 2 for Sharpshooter or 3 for Support. For the PS3, hold Select and press Δ for Assault, O for Sharpshooter or X for Support. The player gains reputation by collecting cash, which is awarded for completing objectives and can occasionally be scavenged. The reputation limit is 145 so that the player unlocks everything in the union of the trees upon reaching it. Unlockable weapons * Mark 11 – Assault 5 – Modified sub-machine gun * Bronco .44 – Support 6 – Revolver * Locomotive 12 G – Sharpshooter 7 – Shotgun * Crosskill .45 – Assault 13 – Semi-automatic pistol * Reinbeck – Support 13 – Shotgun * M308 – Sharpshooter 17 – Semi-automatic rifle * Compact-5 – Support 21 – Modified sub-machine gun * Brenner 21 – Assault 22 – Light machine gun Player upgrades * Body armor increase – Reduces amount of damage incurred – Support 4, Assault 7, Sharpshooter 11 & 25 * Extra cable ties – Provides one extra tie per level – Assault 4, 12, 23, 33 * Thick skin – Increases amount of health by up to approximately 33% – Sharpshooter 2, 8, 18, 27, 39 * Extra start-out ammo – Increases size of the ammo pool – Support 2, 7, 16, 24, 38. In the table below, "N/A" is shown where the weapon cannot be unlocked until after the next level of extra start-out ammo is unlocked. : Crew bonuses The effect of a crew bonus is only applied to the three teammates of the player who equips it. When two players equip the same one, the effect does not stack but is applied to the whole team. * Sharpshooters – Sharpshooter 20 – Increases weapon accuracy * Aggressor – Assault 26 – Increases weapon damage by approximately 25% * Protector – Support 29 – Increases player health * More blood to bleed – Sharpshooter 33 – Increases duration of bleed-out * Speed reloaders – Assault 38 – Decreases weapon reload duration by approximately 10% * Mr Nice Guy – Assault/Sharpshooter/Support 49 – Increases cash rewards The "Noob Lube" crew bonus increases cash rewards and can only be equipped by players with 5 reputation or less. Weapon bonuses * Accuracy *: AMCAR-4 (IV), B9-S (II), Bronco .44 (IV), Compact-5 (II), M308 (II) * Damage increase *: AMCAR-4 (II), Brenner 21 (IV), Bronco .44 (IV), Crosskill .45 (IV), M308 (II), Reinbeck (IV), Trip mine (II) * Fire rate *: Locomotive 12 G (IV) * Mag increase *: AMCAR-4 (II), B9-S (II), Brenner 21 (IV), Crosskill .45 (II), M308 (II), Mark 11 (IV), Reinbeck (II) * Recoil dampener *: B9-S (IV), Brenner 21 (II), Compact-5 (II), Crosskill .45 (IV), Locomotive 12 G (II), M308 (IV), Mark 11 (IV), Reinbeck (IV) * Reload speed *: Bronco .44 (II), Compact-5 (IV), Locomotive 12 G (II) * Steelsight speed – Increases the speed at which iron sights are brought to the player character's eyes *: Compact-5 (II), Mark 11 (II) Upgrade trees Despite being called "trees," the order of the unlockables is fixed for each tree. ★ denotes a cosmetic change, in addition to the gameplay improvements. It can be toggled on or off in the Upgrades menu. Gallery The following are screenshots from the in-game Upgrades menu. Aggressor.png|Aggressor Steelsight.png|AMCAR-4 Ammobag.png|Ammo bag Upgrade b9-s.png|B9-S Bodyarmour.png|Body armor Magincrease.png|Brenner 21 Upgrades bronco.44.png|Bronco .44 Cableties.png|Cable ties Reload.png|Compact-5 Upgrades crosskill.45.png|Crosskill .45 Doctorbag.png|Doctor bag Extraammo.png|Extra start-out ammo Firerate.png|Locomotive 12 G Accuracy.png|M308 Recoildampener.png|Mark 11 Bloodtobleed.png|More blood to bleed Mrniceguy.png|Mr Nice Guy Protecter.png|Protector Damageincrease.png|Reinbeck Sharpshooter.png|Sharpshooters Speedreloader.png|Speed reloaders Thickskin.png|Thick skin Category:Gameplay